


To Cheer Up A Grumpy

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chanbaek are bestfriends that are secret lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: The Happy Virus needs his Mood Maker.(In which Chanyeol is grumpy, and it's up to Baekhyun to cheer him up.)





	To Cheer Up A Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamchrysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamchrysh/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for one of my dear online friends, Ate Chrysh! Thank you so much po for being my friend even though I suck at interacting ashdahdahja I know I promised you an ABO fic but I realized I can't write one yet and in just a few days sadhladhajda if I do complete one, I'll gift it to you ulit haha! Naging plot with porn po yung fic na ito so I'm so sorry but I still wish na ma-enjoy niyo po to asjldklkdlks Happy Birthday! I love you po uwu wahahaha~ 
> 
> This is also unbetaed, I'm sorry for the typos and grammatical errors that you might encounter!

As the happy virus of the group, it was always expected from Chanyeol to be the one to lift up his group mate's mood and constantly maintain a joyful atmosphere around them - something necessary for idols like them who are always stressed out and drained from all the work that they have to undergo. It was his job to do this, along with his faithful partner the Mood Maker, a.k.a Baekhyun, his best friend.

Of course, since Chanyeol is human, it is understandable if he can't consistently keep up his role in the group. Everyone has their bad days, and it's completely normal. But the thing about Chanyeol is that his bad days come at sudden spurts, taking everyone aback. His group mates don't really know how to deal with him if he's all annoyed and untouchable. Even Baekhyun, the person closest to him at an intimate level, has trouble handling with him.

It doesn't happen that much, the last one of these moody outbursts having been last year.

But today, it happened again.

No one saw it coming, even Baekhyun got surprised. Chanyeol was in a bright mood these days, having had so much fun during the Japan fanmeet. He was usually reluctant to do fanservice for the shippers of Baekhyun and him, but he had been happy and excited enough to do stuff here and there with him. This morning as they prepared to leave Japan and go back to Korea, Chanyeol had been in a good mood too. He even allowed Baekhyun to join him in the showers (which was a bad idea because they ended up wasting tons of water).

Chanyeol had been in a good mood, until that goddamned phone call.

Lots of people were at the Haneda Airport to bid them goodbye. While standing in line to board their plane, Chanyeol had received a phone call. Baekhyun had the chance to stand behind him, and he decides that it was a good opportunity to give their fans something to talk about.

"Hello?" Came Chanyeol's deep voice as he talked quietly to the person at the other line. "Yes… Yes… What's wrong? What about it?"

Baekhyun is usually sensitive about Chanyeol's feelings and emotions - but today, he failed to detect the tension in his stance. Ignorant to the fact that Chanyeol is in quite a serious conversation, Baekhyun decided to annoy him.

Reaching out, Baekhyun clutched Chanyeol's arm. He could hear the girls close by squeal at the little skinship. The taller doesn't notice this at first, but when his eyes strayed towards Baekhyun's hand, he gave him a stony look before eventually looking away.

Not able to understand that look, Baekhyun decides to brush it off and continued to annoy him. He tightened his grasp on Chanyeol's arm, squeezing him a bit harder, smiling in amusement behind his mask. Their fangirls screamed, while the other members try their hardest to pretend that nothing unusual was happening. This seemed to really annoy Chanyeol so he decided to react. Without looking at Baekhyun and just continuing on with his conversation on the phone, he raised his arm, attempting to give Baekhyun the hint that he needs to let go. He does this in such a cold way that it made the smaller finally freeze before slowly letting go.

Baekhyun  _felt_  that. The frost was too much that the other members, too,  _felt_  that. Even Kyungsoo who was silently listening in on his earphones  _felt_  that.

What on earth was wrong with him?

The line moved, and Chanyeol ended the call. Baekhyun cautiously watched him as he walks forward, letting a manager follow him before he does. Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo's eyes on him, so he looked over his shoulder. He stared at him with an unsaid question.

_What the fuck is wrong with Chanyeol?_

Baekhyun pouted, shrugging.

Instead of feeling offended about how Chanyeol is acting, Baekhyun felt worried out of his mind. What was that phone call about and why did it make his mood plummet so far down? Was it something  _that_  serious?

The two of them were very open about each other's woes and sorrows, making Baekhyun want to reach out and know what is going on. Chanyeol has always relied on him, treating him like an older brother, so it felt like Baekhyun needed to do something about it.

Baekhyun hated seeing Chanyeol so upset.

He only wants to see his giant smile.

They move into a line again. Not prepared to be close to Chanyeol yet, Baekhyun stepped to the side, letting Kyungsoo come first, but the small traitor grabbed him by the waist and pushes him forward, even holding him in place. Like instinct, Baekhyun reached out to touch Chanyeol, but at the same time, the taller stepped to the side and met eye contact with him. His facial expression was cold and stony, eyes hard and lips pressed naturally but tightly together. A shiver ran down both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun's spines. The latter pulled away, bringing his arms to his chest as he avoided his gaze, pouting behind his mask.

And that's how he found himself in his seat, not talking to Chanyeol like they usually do. They sat next to each other on the plane which was Baekhyun's chance to find out what the hell was up with him, but the moment they boarded the plane, the taller had plugged earphones in plus Baekhyun still didn't have the guts to ask him what was wrong.

Baekhyun cares a lot for Chanyeol, that's why he is really bothered throughout the whole ride. He can't even sleep because he's just  _that_  concerned for him. He only managed to pull his thoughts away from him when they arrive at the dorms and are greeted by a wonderful surprise.

"Yixing-hyung!" Baekhyun cries out when they see their Chinese member leave his room, seemingly just out of the shower since he was drying his hair. He runs towards the older man and tackles him into a hug, followed by the other members.

"It's been so long!" Jongin says, tearing his mask out of his face. "How are you? When did you arrive?"

"You didn't even text me," Junmyeon laughs lightly. "When did you arrive?"

"Just an hour ago," Yixing grins charmingly. "It's so nice to see you guys again."

"How has your schedules been?" Kyungsoo says, followed by a conversation about everyone's solo schedules that they took to the living room. As usual, Junmyeon turns this talk into a family meeting. Everyone's a bit teary-eyed, since it's been so long since the last time that they've been complete together.

The talk dies down an hour later, when Sehun suggests that they should eat outside together for dinner and post something for the fans. As the members dispersed, Baekhyun stands up to go to his own room. He stays back a bit though, curious when he sees Chanyeol talk to Yixing before disappearing into his room.

Baekhyun pouts. So Chanyeol does have a problem. He feels kind of sad though, because Chanyeol usually goes to him when he does have a problem before he takes it to the other members.

He tries not to think about it too much. Yixing is probably the right person who could help him with whatever it is. Baekhyun shouldn't feel disappointed. It's not like he can solve every one of his problems.

A little over an hour later, Yixing suddenly pops his head into Baekhyun's door. He had been scrolling around SNS to burn time in his room. It seems like even their fans felt like there is something wrong. There were playful posts about how they found it funny that Kyungsoo pushed him to Chanyeol, but more were posts wondering about what could have been wrong with Chanyeol, some even worrying for Baekhyun who had been the receiving end of his annoyance.

"Baekhyun?" Yixing had called out to him.

Turning his computer chair around, Baekhyun smiles at the older and asks, "Hey, hyung. What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

Baekhyun blinks. "What's it about?"

"About Chanyeol."

The smile drops from his face and turns into something more serious.

"What's up with Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, a bit hesitantly. "He was kinda grumpy this morning, and I don't know if it's because I annoyed him while he was in a serious phone conversation. I've been so worried, I hope he's okay and that nothing bad happened."

"You know Chanyeol will never get tired of you even if you're annoying," Yixing chuckles, patting the younger's raven hair. "Something just happened that has upset him. He's opened up to me, but I don't think I can comfort him enough. You think you could, you know, cheer him up?"

"I don't know," Baekhyun chuckles unsurely. "He might snap at me. I don't like seeing him irritable."

"Oh trust me," Yixing claps his back. "He needs you the most right now."

Baekhyun sighs. Chanyeol might snap at him, but should he really be bothered about it? He has to cheer him up, it's his duty as the one closest to him. He has to do anything in his power to boost his mood.

The Happy Virus needs his Mood Maker.

"Okay," Baekhyun says as he stands up. "I'll go see what I can do about it."

With an encouraging push from Yixing, Baekhyun makes his way to Chanyeol's room. It's just one room over, with Sehun's room between them. When he gets there, he stands in front of the door, ear pressed against the wood, trying to gauge any noise from within. Chanyeol is a really noisy person after all, causing noise with every move of his limbs. But this time, there was no single sound. It was only complete silence.

"Probably asleep," Baekhyun mutters as he twists the knob around, pushing the door. He lets out a little gasp when the door opens, shocked that it wasn't locked.

Entering the room, Baekhyun sees Chanyeol tucked underneath the sheets, like a burrito. He feels his heart instantly warming up as he nears the bed, staring down at him affectionately. Something tugs at his heart though, when he sees Chanyeol's usually peaceful sleeping face screwed up into a frown.

As silently as he could, Baekhyun takes his shoes off and crawls into the sheets. He slips into the space right in front of  Chanyeol, making himself comfortable while he examines his face.

Gently, Baekhyun reaches out, smoothing out the crease between his eyebrows. A smile creeps up his lips when the frown disappears, but there is still tension to his expression. He sighs as his hand rests on his cheek, just simply gazing up at him.

"What's bothering you?" Baekhyun whispers as he grazes his thumb across his smooth skin. "You know I hate it when you're like this. You can always tell me everything."

To his surprise, Chanyeol opens his eyes to stare at him with intensity. He moves, suddenly taking Baekhyun's wrist and then kisses his palm before he nuzzles his cheek tenderly back into his hand.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk to you this morning," Chanyeol mumbles, blinking up at him with apologetic, puppy eyes. "I didn't mean to act that way."

"It's alright, silly," Baekhyun laughs softly, chest feeling light now that Chanyeol isn't acting so cold to him. "It's nothing. I'll forgive you fully if you tell me what's wrong, though."

Chanyeol pauses, as if contemplating whether it would be okay to tell Baekhyun about whatever it is that was occupying his mind. He sighs before he decides to speak up.

"You know how I've sent around twenty songs to the production team for our upcoming album?"

Baekhyun nods.

"Well, SM promised me they would include five of my songs at the least but…" Chanyeol looks away sullenly. "They contacted me this morning at the airport and told me that they will only put two, and it doesn't include the song we wrote together."

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol pouts, probably about to throw a fit.

"You know how passionate I am with my music," he continues in a subtly whiny tone as he moves his legs around. "Most of us in SM are, but the company won't allow us much freedom. I was so excited when they told me they would include five of the songs that I -  _we_  - have worked on," He sighs dejectedly. "You can understand me, right? You can see why I'm so upset?"

"I do, baby," Baekhyun coos as he reaches out to hug him. Chanyeol instinctively leans in, pressing his face against Baekhyun's chest. The smaller weaves his slender fingers through the other man's brown locks, trying to soothe him. "But what do you want to do? Do you want to talk about it to the higher ups? I can go with you, if you want."

Chanyeol shakes his head.

"No," he mumbles, voice muffled. "It's okay… but I'm just really, really upset."

Baekhyun leans away to stare at Chanyeol. His eyes soften, his fondness for the taller evident as he smiles at him. Inevitably, his eyes stray towards the other's full lips. As a pretty reckless man, Baekhyun doesn't even think twice about leaning in to kiss him.

Almost immediately, Chanyeol reacts to the kiss. His large hand shoots up to cup Baekhyun's cheek as he pushes his tongue past the other's lips to deepen the liplock. Little breathy groans slip out of Baekhyun as heat starts to cloud their little bubble, the desperation for more touches and affection prominent and obvious.

Suddenly, Baekhyun hovers over Chanyeol, propping himself up by the elbows perched on either side of the other's head.

"Let me cheer you up," he whispers hotly before diving down again to consume his lips.

It was no secret that Chanyeol and Baekhyun were close.  _Extremely_  close. Closer than friends should be. Everyone could feel the emotional connection that they had, and even their fans were empathic enough to realize this, which thus lead to them being making up one of the most popular ships in K-pop fandoms, may it be friendship or romance. But the thing is, they were only that. Friends. Nothing less, but maybe more - just that they can't hold up to it yet. They were friends, that was obvious, but their relationship together went past that. Time together led from simple binge watching on anime or playing games into full make out sessions or with either of them in between each other's legs. It wasn't friendship, but they had to be contented with that for now.

The Korean public can't know that genius idol Byun Baekhyun of EXO is actually in love with his fellow member a.k.a. the nation's boyfriend Park Chanyeol.

A groan slips out Chanyeol when Baekhyun suddenly thrusts his hips, intentionally rubbing the hard on that was starting to form within his track pants. The smaller smirks smugly as he starts to rut into the other at an even pace, stimulating his heat.

"You're driving me crazy," Chanyeol breathes as his hands slowly travel up and down across Baekhyun's curves before reaching behind him to splay them across his peach. Baekhyun grunts when the taller starts to knead the clothed flesh, feeling himself grow more and more hot at every touch.

Chanyeol suddenly sits up, hands tightly holding on to Baekhyun so he wouldn't fall off. He scoots back a bit, leaning against the headboard. He wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist, pulling him closer into his warmth, body molding into each other like ice melting against heat.

Cheeks red, eyes hooded and lips puffy, Baekhyun leans away from Chanyeol. He reaches down, grabbing the hem of the other's shirt and pulls it up. As he does so, Chanyeol raises his arms and lets Baekhyun strip it off for him. He throws the clothing over his shoulder then shifts his gaze on the wonderful view of Chanyeol's naked body. He'd been working out these days, which is why his cute pudgy tummy has now vanished, replaced by the sharp definition of abs matched with thick biceps. He looks oven bigger and buffer, turning Baekhyun on because of their size differences.

"God, I love your body," Baekhyun whispers hotly as he dives in to lap at his neck like a little kitten before he latches his pink lips onto the skin. Chanyeol moans, fingers digging tightly into his ass as Baekhyun's tongue trails over the rise of his Adam's apple. His lips then suck on to a particular spot just below his jaw, causing Chanyeol to groan out loudly. Once an erotic little red mark has formed on the skin, Baekhyun licks at the spot and continued his journey by tracing his tongue over his sharp jawline. He presses kisses this time when he reaches his cheeks. He then makes a detour and makes his way down, placing a cute little kiss on his lips before making his way down on his chest, pretty hands feeling up the muscles of his abdomen.

Baekhyun moves out of his lap. The smaller sits up, taking his clothes off with the help of Chanyeol before he helps the other out of jeans. He lets out a sigh when Baekhyun pulls his underwear down, letting his hard cock spring out and slap against his belly.

"You're leaking so much," Baekhyun whispers, staring hungrily at the angry, red cock, dripping with precome. He licks his lips, causing Chanyeol's mind to go haywire from want and lust because goddammit, Baekhyun was just so sexy, it fucking hurts. He places his hands on Chanyeol's thighs, the area burning and then dives down to take his shaft into his mouth.

" _Shit_ …" Chanyeol breathes as he throws his head back at the pleasurable sensation of Baekhyun's wet cavern, a tight fit since his mouth was small. He moans when he starts sucking harshly on him, head bobbing. His pace was fast and merciless, not giving Chanyeol the time to breathe at all. The way he darkly looks at Chanyeol with those droopy eyes wasn't helping either.

"You taste delicious as always, Chanyeol," Baekhyun moans as he licks the underside of his cock, tongue lapping it up and down. The look on his face was pure sin, an image that would surely condemn him to hell. "Do you like this? Do I feel good with my lips wrapped around your cock?"

"Fuck baby, you do," Chanyeol groans as he runs his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "You're warming up my cock so good. Keep going."

"Of course," Baekhyun purrs as he takes him in his mouth again. This time, his pace isn't as fast. It's certain and slow, making sure Chanyeol feels the way his lips work on his cock. The taller groans in delight, smiling drunkenly as he rolls his hips, meeting with Baekhyun. He looks down at him, eyes feasting on the sight of him crouched over with his perky ass high up in the air. He stares on for a good minute before he decides to take matters on his own hands.

"Wha-" Baekhyun cries out when Chanyeol pulls himself out of his mouth. He chuckles at how Baekhyun cutely reaches out for his cock desperately.

"I don't want to be the only one enjoying this," Chanyeol states as he lies down on the bed and pulling Baekhyun on top of him, hands on his waist as he guides him to lie on top of him.

"What are you doi-  _oh god…_ " Baekhyun breathes hotly as he keens over, digging his fingers into Chanyeol's thigh as the taller male teases his hole. The puffy pink muscle flutters desperately, as if it wanted something rammed into it - preferably Chanyeol's cock.

"Do what you have to do, Baekhyun," Chanyeol smiles devilishly as he kneads the thick flesh before sticking his tongue out to lap at the crack in an agonizingly slow motion.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun moves his hips, hands wrapping around Chanyeol's cock. " _Please…_ "

More whimpers leave Baekhyun when Chanyeol sticks his tongue into his heat, stretching the little hole out. Looping his arms around Baekhyun's thighs, he suddenly starts eating him up like he was a full course meal from a five star restaurant - tongue lewdly whipping in him while his mouth moves into open-mouthed kisses.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun moans loudly through tears as he straightens his back and starts thrusting his ass against Chanyeol's tongue, panting hotly as he demands for more friction.

"Do your fucking work," Chanyeol hisses as he slaps one ass cheek, leaving a red mark on his skin. Baekhyun jerks forward at this, letting out a cry as he obediently sinks down and takes Chanyeol's cock into his mouth again.

"Yes baby, you feel so good," Chanyeol praises him as Baekhyun drools over his shaft, tongue desperately licking him up as moans caress his cock, sending more pleasurable tingles through Chanyeol's body.

"Am I doing well?" Baekhyun asks. "Chanyeol, is this making you feel better?"

Baekhyun screams, transformed into an even more fucked up wreck when Chanyeol reaches for the lube tucked underneath his mattress and starts preparing him for the size that he would have to hold later. His long, thick fingers violate his hole, pumping in and out as he is slowly stretched out.

"You're the best, Baekhyun," Chanyeol answers him after one particularly obscene scream as he hits Baekhyun's prostate, sending him into a howling mess. For a few minutes, Chanyeol continues doing this, touching areas within Baekhyun with those calloused fingers that stimulate him so bad that he feels like his body was on flames now and his own cock was weeping so much that it's making a mess on Chanyeol's stomach. He had stopped working on Chanyeol by now, weakened by his ministrations.

"You think you're ready to take me?" Chanyeol whispers.

"Yes please," he answers in hushed voice, kind of needy with want.

Chanyeol takes Baekhyun by the hips and then repositions him again. This time, he straddles him, face-to-face with Chanyeol who can now see the drool dripping down his lips and the dreamy look in Baekhyun's face that has him softening up.

"Kiss me," Chanyeol demands him, which Baekhyun does so immediately. While in a deep and heated liplock, Chanyeol slowly guides himself into Baekhyun's awaiting hole, causing the smaller to gasp out in pain as he sinks into Chanyeol's neck, breathing fast.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun whimpers, tightening his hold around Chanyeol's neck. "It hurts…"

"I'm sorry, it will fade away, okay?" Chanyeol wipes away his tears. Baekhyun nods, closing his eyes tightly shut as he tries to adjust himself on his cock. Taking someone as big as Chanyeol was never an easy task, and for someone like Baekhyun who is always busy so they don't really spend much time doing it which is why he never totally gets used to the feeling of taking cock, it's admirable, especially when he does it with Chanyeol's happiness in mind.

" _You feel so fucking tight, baby…_ " Chanyeol groans. " _It's like your squeezing the very come out me, what the fuck…_ "

" _Y-You're so deep inside me… You feel so b-big…_ " Baekhyun laughs lightly after a few moments as he cups his stomach. "Can you… can you move now? I-I think I'm ready."

Chanyeol wraps his arms around Baekhyun's waist and pulls him in, interlocking gazes as he starts thrusting up into him slowly. Baekhyun gasps, eyes shutting tightly, eyebrows furrowing and jaw dropping, his pleasured expression setting fire to Chanyeol's loins and loosening up a few of his screws, making him lose his mind a little bit.

 _"I love you…"_ Chanyeol whispers.

Baekhyun's eyes open and he looks surprised at the sudden confession. He blinks for a few moments before a beautiful smile crosses his face. He leans closer, brushing his nose against Chanyeol's as he cups his face. Despite the nights spent together making love within closed doors, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were nothing but just bestfriends. They treat each other as such too, which is why it always takes Baekhyun by surprise whenever Chanyeol professes his love to him.

" _I love you so much too…_ " Baekhyun tenderly says as he kisses his forehead.

Their lovemaking was relaxed, more focused on savouring each other's warmth. Baekhyun moans silently as he moves against Chanyeol's shallow thrusts, pressing kisses all over his face as the other male plants his love on to the skin of his shoulder, travelling upwards to his neck, down his collarbone, chest then back to his shoulder again.

"Chanyeol, _faster_ …" Baekhyun whispers in his ear. Chanyeol tilts his head, signalling Baekhyun to kiss him as his hands hold on to Baekhyun's ass and he starts thrusting into him a bit more harsher.

" _Fuck_ …" Baekhyun gasps within the kiss, hands spread across Chanyeol's chest. One particularly strong thrust makes his fingers curl as he cries in pleasure, digging his nails into Chanyeol's chest. The taller male's hold on him tightens as he lifts his hips up a bit and ruts into him, cock stabbing into him as the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin harmonizing with the splashes of liquid echoes in the four walls of the room.

" _You're so good to me… So fucking good to me…_ " Baekhyun drawls as he throws his head back and bites his lip. Moans escape from him, shaky from how Chanyeol pounds into him, quaking his foundations from within. He trembles a bit before he suddenly grabs Chanyeol's face, consuming his lips hungrily as he moves his hips and harshly fucks back against his cock, a high-pitched moan getting stuck in his throat as he languidly kisses Chanyeol and simultaneously rolls his hips back.

" _I love your cock, Chanyeol_ …" Baekhyun murmurs hazily against his lips. " _You make me feel so good… Come inside me lots, okay?_ "

" _Fuck_ , stop talking like that," Chanyeol groans, eyebrows scrunching in frustration.

Baekhyun smiles innocently. "Why? You don't want to hear me talking about how I'm so thirsty for come, _daddy?_ "

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol warns him.

The smaller pouts.

"Daddy's mad at me?"

Baekhyun screams like a bitch in heat when Chanyeol grasps his hips and thrusts up into him at a godly pace. Everytime he pushes upwards, he maneuvers Baekhyun down, whipping himself in him in a way that made the smaller go crazy and lose his mind at how deep he reaches him, prodding effortlessly against his prostate. Baekhyun is starting to see stars as his vision diminishes at the intense sensations that crawl into his system. Sweat drips down his furrowed brows, tears roll down his shut eyes and  drool adorns the sides of his lips as Baekhyun plunges into subspace. Chanyeol could only stare up at him, too aroused to say anything as he admires the way he winds Baekhyun up to the point of reducing him into nothing but a useless rag doll.

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sobs mindlessly as he curls up into his chest helplessly. " _I love you… I love your cock… I love you so much… Screw me the fuck over… I love you… Oh god…_ "

Suddenly, Chanyeol rolls them over, with the smaller male now beneath him. He looks so angelic yet sinful against the white color of the sheets with eyes shut, arms folded loosely on either of his sides and face turned to the side. He looks so sexy, it's driving Chanyeol crazy. He hikes Baekhyun's slender legs up his arms as he violently piledrives into him, pulling him out from his reverie with eyes hooded and unfocused but wide and pleasured screams ripping out of his throat.

"I'm going to come! I'm going to come!" Baekhyun cries as he writhes and thrashes around, legs flailing in the air as his toes curl from all the sensations rippling through him. "Chanyeol, make me come! Chanyeol! Chanye- mm!" He is shut up by Chanyeol's lips crashing harshly against his as he fastens his pace even more to the point that Chanyeol was starting to make the bed creak aggressively as he pushes himself into Baekhyun, pushing him further and further up the bed that Baekhyun had to put his hands on the headboard for support.

"I love you," Chanyeol growls as he presses openmouthed kisses along Baekhyun's cheek, licking at him in between as he continues fucking into him like a mad beast losing control and succumbing to his animalistic tendencies.

" _Fuck me! Fuck me harder!_ " Baekhyun yells as he starts to move his hips sensually too, rolling them in circles as he thrusts up. " _Fuck me up, daddy!_ "

"Stop calling me that!" Chanyeol shouts as he ruts into him, dicking him down with powerful thrusts that has Baekhyun gurgling in delight.

" _I'm going to come so fucking hard!_ " Baekhyun wails.

"I'm close too…" Chanyeol breathes.

" _Fuck! I love you! I'm coming!_ " Baekhyun screams as he holds on to Chanyeol curly raven locks, pushing his hips up. " _I'm coming! Daddy!_ "

" _Ah fuck you_ …" Chanyeol moans, sucking on to his neck.

" _Fill me up, daddy,_ " Baekhyun smiles through his tears. "Fill me up with your come, with your love, with your everything- _fuck!_ "

Baekhyun bursts violently, white liquid spurting out of his untouched cock. It sprays on both of their abdomens, decorating pale skins. He closes his eyes, panting breathlessly, moaning delightfully as he gets trapped in subspace, body jolting from sensitivity as Chanyeol continues to fuck into him.

" _Oh god, Baekhyun…_ " Chanyeol moans airily as he finally comes in him, filling him up with his love, with some spilling on to the sheets as he rides his high.

"I love you…" Baekhyun whispers delicately as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol, pulling him into a warm embrace. The other male gladly sinks into his heat, humming in satisfaction as buries his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck.

"I love you so much…" Chanyeol murmurs. "Thank you for putting up with me…"

"A-Are you feeling better now?" Baekhyun asks, carding his fingers through Chanyeol's hair.

"Yeah," Chanyeol hums as he pushes himself deeper into Baekhyun's warmth. "A few kisses here and there would have sufficed, you know."

"I hate it when you're grumpy," Baekhyun pouts. "Don't be like that again, okay? You're so scary when you're grumpy, even Kyungsoo was affected."

"I'm sorry, okay?" Chanyeol pouts too as he tilts his head up, sparkling eyes looking up at the smaller. "I won't be like that to you again."

"Jus tell me whenever you feel down," Baekhyun winks suggestively. "I'll make you feel better. I'm quite good at it, right?"

Chanyeol suddenly pushes himself up and hovers over Baekhyun, muttering, "Why you little…" before kissing him again, with Baekhyun laughing from mirth against his lips.

  
  
  
  


"Fucking hell," Kyungsoo groans as he cups his ears, trying to block the lewd sounds of moans and the aggressive sound of probably the headboard slapping against the wall. "A grumpy Chanyeol isn't cool, but a horny Chanyeol isn't my cup of tea either."

"When I told Baekhyun to cheer Chanyeol up, I didn't necessarily mean that he should fuck him," Yixing sighs.

Junmyeon could only pat the two in comfort as Baekhyun's shrill scream resonates past the walls.


End file.
